DB, Z, GT Rerun
by EmpressJono
Summary: Hi.This story is quite mature. It contains the acts, Foreplay and downright mention of sex.


**Welcome Folks. First this isn't a Sequel to My brother's story. :D. Freya isn't Goku's replacement. Someone else is. This is set 100 years after the end of GT. The Weighted Clothing increases with time by itself. Also, Master Roshi adds his Turtle Shells to her Weighted Clothing. All the names replace them in the future. Paul is time's replacement of Goku in history. He is strong. What? Do you think he just sat in the Planets core? Also as my sister no doubt has said. This is a mature story. The Orgasms and Climaxes in Oozaru forms on humans are shorter because the transformations are speeding the sex up. Especially when Paul is transforming. Freya is going insane with pleasure, It's like having sex with a Giant. Which basically Paul is as he transforms.**

**Power Levels.**

**Paul - Suppressed Chapter 1 - 4.000**

**Paul - Suppressed 4 years later - 10.000**

**Paul - Suppressed after another 2 years - 20.000**

**Paul -Base Form Not suppressed. on the Lookout - Chapter 2 - 9.000.000.000**

**Paul - Past Earth - Pre Oozaru Third time - 15.000.000.000**

**Paul - Past Earth - Oozaru third time after giving into his instincts - 200.000.000.000**

**Paul - Past Earth - Post Oozaru third time - 40.000.000.000**

**Paul - Past Earth - Post Oozaru final time - 500.000.000.000**

**Freya - Chapter 1 - 10**

**Freya - After Master Roshi for four years With Weighted Clothing and Turtle Shells - 450**

**Freya - After training all over the world with all kinds of Martial Arts Masters for a year. With Weighted clothing - 600**

**Freya - After been left in the Wilderness for half a year - Oozaru - 27.000 (Originally 2.700. Oozaru form increases power level by 10.)**

**Freya - After a year in the wilderness - 9.000**

**Freya - Chapter 2 - With Weighted Clothing after training with Korin - 10.000**

**Freya - Post Piccollo training - 5.000.000**

**Freya - Past Earth - Pre Oozaru first time with someone else - 6.000.000**

**Freya - Past Earth - Oozaru giving into her instincts - 190.000.000.000**

**Freya - Past Earth - Post Oozaru - 490.000.000.000**

**Master Roshi - Chapter 1 - 235**

**Korin - Chapter 2 - 600**

**Mr Popo - Chapter 2 - 800**

**Dende - Chapter 2 - 200**

**Piccollo - Chapter 2 - 450.000.000**

**Paul - on lookout returned - Suppressed - 40.000**

**Freya - on lookout returned - Suppressed - 39.000 **

**This isn't in a POV But you won't see Paul after he drops Freya off at Master Roshi's till he picks her up.**

**Chapter 1.**

**On Mount Paozu.**

**Two ships crash into the ground in the middle of the night.**

**The Full Moon shines brightly as 2 Giant Apes destroy half the Forest.**

**Early in the morning.**

**Paul walks over to a place where a Crying Child is seen.**

**'A Girl?' He notices the Tail. 'A female Saiyan? She will be good one day.'**

**Paul makes some clothing appear. With Weights in them. The clothing looked more like armor.**

**"One day you shall be strong."**

**He takes off unaware of another Young child unconscious not too far off.**

**When they land.**

**Master Roshi sits lounging around.**

**"Greetings Master Roshi."**

**"Paul?"**

**"Yes. I would like you to raise this young girl to be strong."**

**"You want me to train her?"**

**"Yes. She is a Saiyan, please do not let her look at the Moon unless you are nowhere near her."**

**"Very well."**

**4 Years Pass.**

**Freya soon grew up and got stronger**

**Master Roshi avoided her on Full Moons, She didn't understand why. But it was probably nothing.**

**She was stronger than all the people in the world.**

**She had Mastered the Kamehameha, the year before.**

**Master Roshi always took off the Turtle shells when it was a Full Moon.**

**She eventually discovered she was stronger than even Master Roshi two years ago.**

**But she only got stronger.**

**Now she sat meditating. Waiting for the Person that had dropped her off with Master Roshi to arrive.**

**She understood that even though she was strong, He was even stronger.**

**"Hello. I'm looking for Master Roshi?"**

**"He's inside. Can I help you?"**

**"Freya?"**

**"That's the Name Master Roshi said... You're him aren't you? The one that dropped me off?"**

**"You're wearing a Turtle Shell." He said finding something amusing.**

**"And?"**

**"Have you wondered why the weight was even more than Roshi said?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Your Armor is weighted."**

**"Ahh."**

**"Ahh. Paul you are here."**

**"Yes. I see you've trained her better than I'd hoped you would."**

**"Freya, Go Pack."**

**"Very Well."**

**As soon as Freya was out of earshot.**

**"I let her transform. Even if I wanted to I couldn't stop her."**

**"No matter."**

**"Master Roshi. Thank you for training me."**

**"You're welcome. Don't think I'm a hard master. Paul is a harder Taskmaster than me."**

**Master Roshi walks into the house.**

**"Freya hold onto me."**

**She does. Both of them disappear.**

**For another year Freya trained with all kinds of Martial Arts Masters. All the while becoming stronger.**

**While at the Crane Hermit School, She learned the Dodonpa Wave.**

**While there she learned how to channel her KI With two of the other students. As well as fly.**

**Paul was surprised to find she could fly when her training was over.**

**He had complimented her, However he said his method was faster. But he also said that knowing how to fly did have it's advantages.**

**At the end of the year the only problem any of them had was she was too slow. Paul explained to all of them about the fact of Weighted clothing.**

**Paul took her into the Wilderness and left her. Saying that in another year he would return. He also said he would be watching over her.**

**So she trained hard.**

**Then half way through the year on a Full Moon. She woke up to find it still night. When she looked around she realized she was in the air. Or was she the thought circled in her head said.**

**When she looked down. She was shocked to find out she was a Giant Ape.**

**She decided to have some fun.**

**In the Morning she remembered everything from her youth including all her nightime adventures on a Full Moon.**

**When the rest of the year passed.**

**"Good Day."**

**"Good day. I can become a Giant Ape."**

**Paul goes pale.**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"Because I can control it."**

**"If we train sometime. Could you help me to control it?" Paul asks finally revealing the fact he also had a tail.**

**"Sure."**

**End of Chapter 1.**

**This will be interesting**


End file.
